listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars - The Clone Wars
Please, don't delete this page, because the official Star Wars page is not complete and not accurate. This is a page for an animated TV-Show named Star Wars - The Clone Wars All Villains (including any droids) are listed in BOLD Pilotfilm #'TJ-55' - Decapitated by a clone trooper. #'4-A7' - Decapitated by Ahsoka Tano. Season 1 Ambush #''' OOM-224''' - Slashed by Yoda. Shadow of Malevolence #"Matchstick" - Shot down inside his Y-Wing by the Malevolence. #"Tag" - Killed when Matchstick's Y-Wing wreck crashed into his Y-Wing. Rookies #CT-327 - Electrocuted from behind with a stun baton by a commando droid. #CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" - Shot by commando droids. #"Nub" - Shot by commando droids. #CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" - Shot by commando droids. #CT-4040 "Cutup" - Eaten by a Rishi Eel. #'Unit 26' - Shot in the head by Captain Rex. #''CT-782 "Hevy"'' - Sacrificed himself to take out an army of droids using explosives. Duel of the Droids #'Gha Nachkt' - Stabbed through the back by General Grievous. #'R3-S6' - Knocked off of a platform by R2-D2. Cloak of Darkness #Green Leader - Shot by super battle droids. #'Faro Argyus' - Stabbed through the back by Asajj Ventress. Lair of Grievous #"Bel" - Blown up inside a shuttle by a Magna guard. #"Niner" - Blown up inside a shuttle by a Magna guard. #"Fil" - Smashed by Gor. #'Gor' - Stabbed in the neck by Kit Fisto. #'EV-A4-D' - Decapitated by Kit Fisto. #''Nahdar Vebb'' - Shot in the stomach by General Grievous. The Gungan General #Kharrus - Killed in a shuttle crash. #Mack - Killed in a shuttle crash. #'Turk Falso' - Force-choked by Count Dooku. Jedi Crash #"Flash" - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. #"Cameron" - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. #"Lucky" - Killed by a Mastiff Phalone. Trespass #'OOM-685' - Killed by a Talz. #'Chi Cho' - Speared in the back by Thi Shen. Mystery of a Thousand Moons #Taquito - Killed inside his ship by Droll. Storm Over Ryloth #"Slammer" - Shot down inside his V-19 Torrent by vulture droids. #"Axe" - Shot down inside his V-19 Torrent by vulture droids. Innocents of Ryloth #'TX-20' - Destroyed by Twi'leks Hostage Crisis #'Helios-3D' - Slain by Anakin Skywalker with his own rifle. #Philo - Shot in the back by Cad Bane. Season 2 Holocron Heist #Bolla Ropal - Shocked to death by battle droids, on Cad Bane's orders. Cargo of Doom #"Denal" - Shot in the chest by Cad Bane. #"Koho" - Killed offscreen by Cad Bane. Weapons Factory #'TX-21' - Blown up by grenade. Legacy of Terror #"Buzz" - Killed by Geonosians. #"Gearshift" - Killed by Geonosians. #'Karina the Great' - Crushed by rocks in the collapse of her cave. Brain Invaders #CL-9632 "Trap" - Stabbed through the chest by Barriss Offee. Grievous Intrigue #'TV-94' - Slashed by Anakin Skywalker. The Mandalore Plot #Aramis - Crashed into a mandlorian building inside his ship. #Davu Golec - Shot in the back by a death watch member. Voyage of Temptation #"Redeye" - Killed by a spider droid. #"Mixer" - Killed by a spider droid. #'Tal Merrick' - Stabbed through the back by Anakin Skywalker. Senate Murders #''Onaconda Farr'' - Poisoned by Lolo Purs. #Mee Deechi - Stabbed offscreen in the back by Lolo Purs. Cat and Mouse #'TI-99' - Killed when Anakin Skywalker blew up Trench's ship. Bounty Hunters #Rumi Paramita - Killed when Hondo Ohnaka shot her with a tank. The Zillo Beast #"Hawkeye" - Crushed by the Zillo Beast. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back #"Kosmos" - Crushed when the Zillo Beast destroyed a giant wall which then fell om him. #'Zillo-Beast' - Killed by poison gas. R2 Come Home #CC-6454 "Ponds" - Shot in the head by Aurra Sing. Lethal Trackdown #'Castas' - Shot in the chest by Aurra Sing. Season 3 ARC Troopers #”Havoc” - Shot in the cohost by an aqua Droid. #“Colt” - Stabbed in the chest by Asajj Ventress #"99" - Shot in the back by battle droids. Supply Lines #'OOM-5' - Killed by a clone gunship being blown up by Keeli. #'OOM-7' - Killed by a clone gunship being blown up Keeli. #"Keeli" - Shot by battle droids and super battle droids. #Ima-Gun Di - Shot by battle droids and super battle droids. Hunt for Zero #'Ziro the Hutt' - Shot in the back by Sy Snootles. Monster #'Ratch' - Force-choked by Asajj Ventress. #'Feral' - Strangled by Savage Opress. Witches of the Mist #"Trauma" - Killed by Savage Opress. #Halsey - Stabbed in the stomach by Savage Opress. #Knox - Slammed against a wall by Savage Opress. #Katuunko - Force-choked by Savage Opress. Altar of Mortis #The Daughter - Stabbed through the back by the Son. Ghosts of Mortis #'The Son' - Stabbed through the back by Anakin Skywalker. #The Father - Stabbed himself through the chest to weaken The Son. The Citadel #"Charger" - Electrocuted in the Citadel. #"Longshot" - Electrocuted in the Citadel. #”Echo” - Shot in the chest by a Citadel Lazer Tower and then his ship blew up (Revealed to still be alive in the unfinished Bad Batch Arc) Citadel Rescue #Even Piell - Mauled by an Anooba. #'Osi Sobeck' - Stabbed through the back by Ahsoka Tano. Padawan Lost #'Dar' - Fell off of a tree banch and impaled on a spike below. #Khalifa - Shot in the back by Garnac. Wookie Hunt #'Garnac' - Force Pushed off of a ledge by Ahsoka Tano. Season 4 Water War #Yosh Kolina - Stabbed offscreen in the back by Riff Tamson. Prisoners #'Riff Tamson' - Blown up by Lee Char. Shadow Warrior #Roos Tarpals - Stabbed through the stomach by General Grievous. #'Rish Loo' - Stabbed through the stomach by Count Dooku. Mercy Missions #'Hay-Zu' - Crushed by R2-D2. Darkness on Umbara #"Oz" - Blown up by Umbarans #"Ringo" - Blown up by Umbarans Plan of Dissent #"Hardcase" - Sacrified himself and destroyed an Umbaran flagship Carnage of krell # ’’Waxer’’ - Died of his injuries # Pong Krell ' - Shot in the back by Dogma Escape from Kadavo #'Miraj Scintel - Force-choked by Count Dooku. #'Arguss' - Impaled by Captain Rex. A Friend in Need #Tryla - Stabbed through the back by Pre Vizsla The Box #'Bulduga' - Shot in the chest by Cad Bane. #'Onca' - Stabbed by a spike in the box. #'Kiera Swan' - Stabbed by a spike in the box. #'Sinrich' - Stabbed by a spike in the box. #'Jakoli' - Electrocuted by the floor in the box. #'Mantu' - Electrocuted by the floor in the Box. #'Sixtat' - Fell in a pit of fire in the Box. Massacre #'Karis' - Crushed by a wall #'Luce' - Shot in the back by a battle droid. #'Old Daka' - Stabbed through the chest by General Grievous. #'Naa-Leth' - Shot by commando droids. Bounty #'Oked' - Stabbed through the stomach by Asajj Ventress. #'Rigosso' - Stabbed through the chest by Krismo Sodi. Brothers #'Morley' - Strangled by Savage Opress. Season 5 Revival #Fin Ertray - Stabbed in the back by Maul. #SD-357- Stabbed in the chest by Maul. #'Sabo' - Stabbed through the back by Maul. #Adi Gallia - Stabbed in the back by Savage Opress. A War on Two Fronts #Dono - Shot in the chest by super battle droids. Tipping Points #Hutch - Shot by a commando drode #Steela Gerrerra - Fell to her death. #'Sanjay Rash' - Shot in the chest by General Kalani. #"Killer" - Blown up inside his starfighter by a vulture droid. Point of No Return #“Gregor” - Electricuted by the cans of electricity (Revealed to still be alive in Star Wars Rebels) #'AUT-O' - Crushed by R2-D2. #M5-BZ - Sucked into space. Eminence #'Xomit Grunseit' - Decapitated by Savage Opress. #'Oruba the Hutt' - Slashed by Savage Opress. The Lawless #'Pre Vizsla' - Decapitated by Darth Maul. #Satine Kryze - Stabbed through the stomach by Darth Maul. #'Savage Opress' - Stabbed in the chest by Darth Sidious. Sabotage #Jackar Bowmani - Blown up by nano droids inside his body #Tutso Mara - Blown up by Jackar Bowmani. The Jedi Who Knew Too Much #Letta Turmond - Force-choked by Barriss Offee Season 6 The Unknown #Tiplar - Shot in the head by Tup. Fugitive #"Tup" - Died when his chip was removed from his head. Orders #Ct-5555 "Fives" - Shot in the heart by Fox. An Old Friend #Teckla Minnau - Shot in the chest by Embo Crisis at the Heart #"Thorn" - Shot by battle droids and commando droids. #'Bec Lawise' - Shot by Padme when Count Dooku force pushed her gun. #'Rush Clovis' - Fell to his death. The Lost One #Silman - Force-choked by Count Dooku #'Lom Pyke' - Stabbed through the chest by Count Dooku Season 7 * Unfinished Episodes #Tu-Anh - Shot offscreen by a Magna Guard #'Chong' - Slashed by Anakin Skywalker #'Endente' - Decapitated by General Grievous #'Torul Blom' - Stabbed through the stomach by General Grievous #'Trench' - Stabbed through the chest by Anakin Skywalker. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Animation